


More Than Water

by Snurtlicious



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, cake battle, it's makoto's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quickie MakoHaru for Makoto's Birthday; Haru invites Makoto over before his surprise party for his own surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Water

“H-Haru! Slow down, I can’t walk that fast!” I yelped at him. He was dragging me really quickly down the street, but I had no idea what for. It went alright, I guess, until he missed a step and sent us both tumbling down the rest of the stairs. There were only a few, so we fell in a heap and I just laughed.

“You can slow down, Haru. It’s my birthday all day today, so we can take it slow, alright?” I smiled at him a little, and his cheeks turned red. I wondered if they’d been working on a surprise party and that was why Haru was so determined to get me to his house now.

I climbed off of Haru and helped him up and we hurried on to his house. It was quiet as usual inside, but there wasn’t anyone hiding around anywhere. I was just waiting for Nagisa to burst into the room and shout at me. However, we made our way to the kitchen unimpeded.

Haru walked over to the fridge and pulled something out, keeping his back towards me so that I couldn’t see it.

“Close your eyes.” He said. I chuckled a little, but complied. It must be something really special if he was being so secretive about it. A metal sound clicked against the counter, followed by the sound of rustling papers.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything, Haru.” I responded, keeping my eyes closed. He sighed quietly.

“Yes, I did. Open your eyes.” I opened my lids to see a fantastically iced green cake and a gift on the counter between us. It was incredible. The cake looked like it had been professionally baked and decorated, but I knew that Haru had done it himself. If he decided to go into culinary arts, he’d be unstoppable.

“It’s amazing, Haru. Thank you.” I closed my eyes and grinned at him. He grabbed the bag in the meantime and pushed it towards me.

“You should open your gift.” He looked seriously nervous, but I wasn’t sure why. I’d be happy with anything that he would’ve gotten me. I did want to open it now, but I was still locked onto the cake and I wanted to try it.

“Can we eat the cake first? It looks so good I can’t help myself.” I slid around the counter next to him and stuck my finger into the icing. Before I could even resist, I just wiped my finger on the end of his nose. I couldn’t stop laughing, even when he did it back.

We just kept picking icing off the top of it and wiping it on each other until we were covered in streaks of green and white. I nearly shouted when Haru grabbed a handful of the cake and tossed it at me, clearly going in for the kill. That just prompted an all-out cake war.

In the aftermath of the battle, there was cake on every surface in the kitchen. I was sure that my white uniform shirt would never be the same, no matter how much bleach was used. I think I even had cake in my hair. We ended up on the floor, surrounded by the murdered cake, trying to stop laughing. It was such a silly fun moment that I only shared with Haru.

I scooted down so I could see his face. It was like a zebra or a tiger, but only if their stripes were unnaturally green. He had a gentle smile playing about his lips, and I suddenly wanted to taste the cake off them.

I leaned in for a kiss and, of course, Haru did it back. We just sat there like that for a bit.

“The cake tastes good, sorry we sort of ruined it.” I chuckled, looking at how the icing had smeared across his lips. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I had planned on something like that happening, honestly. If not you, then Nagisa later.” He gestured up to the counter with his chin. “You still haven’t opened your present.”

My eyebrows went up, and I leaned up to grab the bag off the counter. I pulled out all the tissue paper to see a small envelope poised at the bottom. I gave Haru a tentative look, but his face just told me to go on.

There was just business card sized page inside with ten little words written on it in blue ink.

_I love you more than water. Happy Birthday, Makoto Tachibana._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for my number one swimming husband's birthday, so I figured some fluffy MakoHaru would be perfect.


End file.
